


Happy Halloween

by bunnysworld



Series: Happy Halloween [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: camelot_drabble, Drabble, Halloween, Horror, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Horror movie night at Arthur's house





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, not beta'd.
> 
> Written for Camelot_Drabble's prompt: Calm before the storm
> 
> It's supposed to be just one story this month that ends with a cliffhanger and has to be horror. 
> 
> Never written horror before, so I'm not sure how much horror it will be in the end.

Merlin had hated the idea from the beginning. He wasn’t big on Halloween but his friends had insisted on a horror movie night and since they didn’t have a haunted castle at hand, they had met at Arthur’s place, which was a mansion and therefore as good as a castle. Arthur joked about the evil ghost of his older sister Morgana haunting the house and promised that nobody else would be around. 

During the first movie, Merlin had tried not to look at the TV screen. He didn’t like horror movies, they gave him nightmares, but it couldn’t be avoided that he heard the others gasping and making comments, so he threw a glance or two and was totally grossed out already.

“I’m going to get some more drinks from the kitchen. Does anyone need anything?” He scrambled up.

He was asked to bring more Coke and crisps if he could find any and wandered out of the room. Merlin had been to Arthur’s place many times, they had known each other since they were children and now, at 17, he knew his way around in the dark. Which usually didn’t bother him. But…it was Halloween, there were spooky decorations everywhere and Merlin felt as if the old walls were talking to him. 

With beating heart he made his way down the candle-lit corridor, snuck down the stairs carefully and held on to the railing and peeked across the entrance area that mostly lay in the dark. Throwing a look upstairs Merlin scolded himself. He couldn’t switch on the lights now, the blokes would notice and make fun of him; he had to at least make it to the kitchen before he could even think of reaching for a light switch. 

So he continued his journey and found the kitchen softly light by the full moon, which was a lot better than the dark hallways and staircase. Sighing in relief, Merlin reached for the switch anyway. 

As soon as the lights flickered to life, Merlin saw the dark, hooded figure standing by the fridge and couldn’t hold back a scream.


End file.
